


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Estate - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Happy Ending, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, architecture, my otp <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabth falls in love at first sight with the beaufitul, gorgeous, unparalleled pemberley estate. also, Mr. Darcy is very sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Estate - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Time Ever I Saw Your Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320130) by Anonymous. 



> So okay, I have never actually read Pride and Prejudice, but my mum saw the 1995 version once so I'm practically an expert, right? Anyway, this was inpisried by an absolutely fantastic art piece, so make sure to kudos both, okay? Tee hee love you guys <3

"Ooh, Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth simpered, throwing her voluminous golden brown curls over her shoulder in one smooth, pulchritudinous motion. "You never told me your glorious adobe was this incredible!" it was her first time ever seeing Pemberley mansion, and while she had heard many tales of it from Mr. Darcy's older brother, who was also rich and handsome, but who wore a shirt and was dry and was therefore inferior to the actual Mr. Darcy, never could she have expected such splendour, such unmitigated delight, such rhapsodic beauty she half expected angels to descend from heavens right there and then to sing its praises.

"Do you liked it?" queried Mr. Darcy, sexily dripping water on the concrete pathway. In the distance, next to the swimming pool, his two horses frolicked, their trained muscles and the glasses of their monocles glistening in the morning light.

"No, i'm just drooling at the edifice out of sheer amusement. of course i love it!" Elizaveth smootheed out the edges of her plaited skirt and gazed at the spledifirous house again. it looked just like she had always dreamed, assuming she had always dreamed of living in a house literally carved out of heaven. Now he knew for sure she had picked the right man. Jean, her annoying younger brother and a constant source of prudent advice could go suck it!

Now all she had to do was to get Mr. Darcy to propose, of course.

It should be no problem, however. Mr. Darcy was ntorious in their circles fr unerring corteousity and unmistakable tact (not to mention his smashing Wii Bowling skills). all she would have to do was to expose herself in public and he'd be making love to me in no time.

She strutted after him into the house, eyes fixed on his suplle, muscular back, conscietous to avoid the puddles he left in his wake. Mr. Darcy's faithful dog, the Alsatian Dogtaggzz, followed her.

"Let me turn on the light," said Mr. Darcy, and flipped the switch of the candles.

Inside, it was even more beautiful. It was a wondrous creation: even in this great entrance hall she could tell there were dozens after dozens of rooms, close to a hundred or even over a hundred if one counted all the tiny closets and such, each finished to the minute detail. As Mr Darcy toured her around the house, she couldn't help but squee. Each room had its own tapestry, all beautiful patterns, and all possible colours: from the deepest vermillion red to the faintest lilac, and that wasn't even getting to the patterns: one tapestry illustrated a jungle, with birds of paradise flolicking around. Another was a picture of the stars, with dozens of tiny spots forming a huge galaxy. There was one tapestry that seemed like it was woven from the finest silver filigran, another of lustrous oil silk: there was no room with dull walls. And that wasn't even getting to the floors, again each its own shade, meshing perfectly with the walls: milky white marmour, fine spruce panels, polished oak...Elizabeth yearned to stroke each smooth surface with her finger, but knew it would have to wait until the wedding. 

That wasn't even getting to the furniture of each room: everything, from chairs and tables, down to the tiniest tablelamps and decorations, had been made with the same meticulous attention to detail. Each painting hanging from the walls was a masterpiece in its own right, even the frames were decorated with because swirls and flowery patterns one could barely make them out. Even the large silver fruitbowl in one of the drawing rooms was perfect: each individual fruit, was a well-defined piece, delicious-looking but made out of luminous crystals. The chandeliers in all bigger rooms were composed of hundreds of individual crystals so tiny Elizabeth wondered how it had been possible to make them without magic. Every last detail, anything one could imagine, was absolutely flawless.

"It's kinda big for just one person," Mr. Darcy's hot voice muttered from somewhere in the distance. Elizabeth came to realise she was caressing on of the silken drapes with her thighs. She spun around, unable to contain a most earnest, rapacious smile, fuelled both by love and lust for good arcitecture

"Ooh, Mr Darcy!" She swooned. "If only you'd propose to me right this instant, and we culd be right down to the business of humping the dresser together."

"As you wish, my sweet," acquiesced Mr Darcy. He got down on one good-looking knee and pulled a golden, diamond-and-emerald-studded monocle out of his capris. "Elizabeth Bollocks Bennett, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Elizabeth screeched victoriously. "I'll marry you and your house! And your little dog too!"

And thus they lived happily ever after in the most scrumdidlious house ever and everything was rainbow and sunshines and no-one was ever wanky because they could do each other and the furniture if necessary. 

All was well for ever and ever

the end <3


End file.
